1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope reprocessor including an endoscope information reading section that reads endoscope information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope used in a medical field is subjected to reprocessing using a medicinal solution, such as cleaning treatment and disinfecting treatment after use. In addition, an endoscope cleaning apparatus configured to automatically perform the reprocessing of the endoscope is well-known.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-35689, an endoscope cleaning apparatus is well-known that includes an endoscope information reading section configured to read endoscope information from an RFID tag or the like provided in the endoscope, and associates the endoscope information with history information of performing of reprocessing.